justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NoktiKlepto/Sideplot: A Lore Anthology
''Per Aspera Ad Astra'' a thousandth ponderation Dearest, I apologize if my writing in this manner has grown into a sad habit, but I place my seal on this knowing that by the time you break it, the moment of truth will have come and gone. Still I suffer and worry in the shadow—but if you are reading this, then for you, it is only an unpleasant memory. You have done what I could not: you have won hearts. But oh, dearest, how shall I show it to them? Our beauty is not built on the laws that they love. No, it must come to this—the clash of two irreconcilable rivals, two forces of nature, exchanging their blows and petitions for the right to go on being something rather than nothing. The fate of everything is made like this, as you well know. Look out the window and be reminded of it. I would give anything. And I will. I ask that you remember her, the many-tailed one. She is not your only friend, but for me she is. Please see that she is still comfortable. We were not meant to live and die alone in the dark. Our destiny is freedom and moonlight. I cannot bear even the thought of failing her, and so she knows not that my hour is approaching and that soon I must face my terrors. Forgive this scratchy muddle. My hooves are shaking again. Turn instead to the night. That which has lived before, behind, and beyond the day. This is the universe deciding what it should be in the end. And it is majestic, dearest. Beautiful. True in and of itself. And it is what we are. With love and the best, Yours, L~ ''Ex Libris Glaive'' 1~ Well, er... Entry start? I'm living a surreal reminder of just how much can change in a few days. The leg, obviously... but beyond myself, there's everything else. It's a sort of immersion—a complete removal from the old. Refreshing. Miss Inari has suggested that I keep a journal. She let me totally recuperate for two full days after saving me—I know from the magical calendars around here—and then she took my cloak, instead giving me this diary that follows me around when I need it, complete with the quill that's now taking my dictation. Heh. Look at you go... My debt to her is only capable of growing, I guess. I've been to Miss Inari's manor before, but I realize more of its strange majesty as I settle in it now. There's a vastness to this place that I can't really describe in words. This isn't just a familial residence. I get the impression that a small civilization could have existed here—did exist here—in a house built not just for royalty but also for their subjects. I claim just one bed-cushion in a chamber full of hundreds. I'm here in the spa, and there are dozens of pools. I wouldn't say it's eerie. Just a little lonely. Most of the manor seems to be underground—at least the parts I've seen. All ice and frozen rock, though even without a cloak these just put a calming coolness in the air. Miss Inari lets me roam some of the wings alone now. If you take a blue torch from its sconce and walk it down the hall, the mosaics in the walls seem to come alive... They always have a story to tell. I should finish up my bath. Until next time. Entry end. G~ 2~ It’s day 4 today. I’ve had a good guess from the beginning, but... I think I’ll need to stay here in the manor for a while. I haven’t tried to experiment much with my new abilities since yesterday. I nearly froze my own face solid. Miss Inari wouldn’t have been pleased if I managed to suffocate myself like that after all that trouble... No, this is going to need a lot of familiarization, training, and instruction. Until then I’d just be... well, a danger to the team, honestly. After lunch today, she and I discussed how everypony’s doing. Goldenheart... she’s in a bad spot, to say the least, but she seems to have fled Moraearty’s reach as much as the League’s. The Power Ponies themselves are spread too thin to actually go looking for either of us, but they’ll be fine. I’ll send Butler a little note. Just him. I asked Miss Inari how long she thinks it’ll take for me to master what she’s given me. She just smiled and asked whether that was all I was willing to learn. G~ 3~ There's a room next to the spa where it's snowing indoors. I've never seen anything like it. ...Yeah, I just thought I'd share that. Also, I've gotten a little lost in enchanted object storage. Can you help me, little magic book? No? That's fine. I'll just keep walking until I find a wall. Category:Blog posts